Lost Voyagers
by Shadowmane2001
Summary: After the end of The Klingon Federation War. A Star Fleet Admiral is the prey in a war game simulation, attempting to strengthen his position while hiding in the Mutara Nebula, The Genesis Planet begins to reform and tears a hole in reality, pulling the Admiral's Ship and possibly Two others into any number of possible Parallel universes. This may lead to many different stories.


Forward.

When I started Writing this story I originally started it with the intent to do a Star Trek Star Wars Crossover. But as I began to to read the rough draft I realized I can use it as a spring board. As I also enjoy the idea of other sorts of Crossovers. With Star Trek. Such as Andromeda, BattleStar Galactica Original and remake, Stargate SG1, Babylon 5, Mass Effect, the list goes on and on.

I am Hoping people with R&R this. But I do want to make something evident I am more interested in plot, than the superiority of technology. In some cases yes. The technology will be superior such as The 2003 remake of Battlestar Galactica. I have been reading a number of an fictions on these various cross overs and as many of them get good remarks I would try my hand at them. So I chose to post this one shot chapter to see how people like the Prelude. If I get good or decent Reviews I may very well pose some Dossiers and specs of various ships.

I do want to place a bit of a warning, that this story does contain story spoilers from the Game Star Trek online detailing the end of the Dyson sphere are it stands in August 2014. So you have been warned. In many of these stories I will be also dealing with the prime directive and Star fleet rules and regs. If anyone has some important tech details or such, let me know.

If people have suggestions on Crossovers they might like to see spring from this one prelude, or suggestions on where to go, I would like to hear it. Sadly Due to events in my life Some series, Such as Starcraft, Babylon 5, Battlestar Galactica, and others due to circumstances beyond my control my knowledge is... limited mostly to Wiki style information and youtube. So please bare with me. I also wish to make clear I have two other stories on Fanfiction. Rise of the Dragons, and Inheritance of Skyrim. These stories are my primary focus. So chapters for this will be rare.

So for the most part. This is a Prelude that can launch a dozen stories.

Lost Voyagers

Prelude

The Beginning of all journeys starts with but one step.

By R. Reichelderfer

Vice Admiral Ealkai Kith-Sa Sig'ra sat in in the command Chair on board the USS Dragonfire. For over two years he had commanded the Tactical Odyssey Class Cruiser. And now his ship was approaching Deep Space K7. Reporting as ordered by Starfleet command. He had been assigned to the 9th fleet as commanding officer. But for the moment that was a secondary concern. All he knew was that Starfleet had wanted to perform some combat maneuvers. so far Starfleet command had been tight lipped. Even asking a couple of friends what they knew lead him to no solid answers. As the Dragonfire Dropped out of warp in vicinity of K7, Sir there are a number of Starships in Orbit around K7.

"On Screen." The Admiral said in his feline voice. The Caitian Admiral looked at the screen as it showed Deep space K7, his tail flicked curiously as he could see 4 Excelsior Heavy Cruisers. And before his crew could identify the ships They were hailed as the Comms officer Said. "Admiral, Orders are for you to transport Immediately to K7 Commander's office. Turning to look at the comm officer Lorix, A Reman dressed in black and purple resembling the Reman uniforms of Shinzon's Rebellion. He was an officer who had requested to join his crew after helping to defeat Hakeev. Obisek was happy that The Commander had accepted him. With Obisek joining the Romulan republic and the Romulan Star Empire in it's death throws. The Romulan Republic could start to grow.

The Admiral had a sense of what was going on. Combat Maneuvers, Ealkai knew his ship to ship combat skills were very renowned. He had refined many new combat strategies. This meant that he was the prey in a game of Cat and mouse. Star Fleet did this every four or five years. With new technology always being rolled out, it was important to test everything. Which mean he would not be commanding the Dragonfire for the simulation.

"Commander, you have the bridge."

The Liberated Borg woman stood up as she said, "Aye Captain." Her tone emotionless, and devoid of humor. She went, as often Liberated Borg did, by their Borg Designation. Eight of Twelve. Or Just Eight. Her real name was Sarah O'Donnell. Her transition was difficult. But she had adjusted well. As the Feline Admiral stood up he moved from the bridge podium, and began to head around to the left towards the rear of the bridge as he walked past the Jem'hadar Security officer. He was lacking the tube of normal Jem'hadar used to assimilate Ketracel white. He had a one in a million mutation that allowed him to produce the proteins in his blood. And In a diplomatic attempt to better understand the Federation, Klingon Empire, and Romulan Republic, allowed a number of Vorta, and Jem'Hadar to serve in the three governments. The Klingon Empire had been very questionable about it, but that was their problem. For Star Fleet it was an excellent chance to learn about the Dominion. A government that was almost as enigmatic as it was when it was first discovered.

Stepping onto the Transporter pad at the back of bridge, the Admiral said, "Energize." And with it the officer began to transport him to the Admiral's office. Appearing on the transport pad, in the office several things were instantly apparent to him. He instantly recognized several Captains, and Two fellow Admirals. The First was Captain T'jan. Captain of the Lakota. And a good friend of his, in fact his successor to his place on the Lakota when he was offered the Dragonfire. The Others, A human Native American, Bradly (Swift Wind) Torbin of the Cloudsdale. Jack Shepard of the Jamestown, And Russell Jackson of the Cherokee. All the members of the Wolfpack.

During their Patrols near Romulan territory, The five of them all in Excelsiors had banded together when the Borg had started a massive invasion and they assisted each other when it came to investigating the Iconian influence of the Romulan Star Empire, and helping free the Remans from the Tal Shiar's iron fist to join the Republic. The Two Admirals, Admiral T'nae and Admiral Tuvok. Standing at attention Admiral Sig'ra out ranked them both as Vice Admiral. Saluting them Both with the Traditional Vulcan Salute. Returning his Salute Admiral Tuvok said. "It is agreeable to see you once more Admiral Sig'ra."

"Indeed." The Feline said. At this point he allowed the Vulcan Admirals to explain the mission.

As Ealkai had anticipated, it was a Wargame Simulation. Given that E'ggen had been an Undine infiltrator, and that all technological and scientific research had gone through him. Chances were very high that the Undine also knew of most of these technical advances. This was a testing scenario, to ascertain the amount of damage that could be expected if these upgrades were made standard on the Retrofitting and Refitting of Starships. The Simulation was simple. Using standard technology the Jamestown, Lakota, Cloudsdale, and Cherokee would attempt to hunt down and neutralize Ealkai's Ship.

Ealkai would be commanding not the USS Dragonfire, But the U.S.S. Constellation. This was the ship the Ealkai served as Chief Engineering Officer on. The Constellation, was a Medium cruiser retrofitted, and refitted with the latest technology. Looking over her schematics The Admiral smiled. During the Klingon-Federation War. The Miranda class had finally out lived her effectiveness. She simply did not have the power, armor, or fire power needed to match Klingon ships. and often were destroyed in one or two shots. Now they were refered to flying death traps by many Starfleet personnel. Even Relegated to Training cruises in the Sirius Sector, Klingon, Orion, and Nassacians still snuck into the heavily defended area and hunted down Miranda, Centars, and Shi'kar ships. Finally Star Fleet had chosen to design a new class of ship.

Using the New Modular design that Star Fleet ships had, which allowed ships to trade out parts like Warp Nacelles, Saucers, or any other heavily damaged part of the ship with an undamaged replacement. It allows Repair docks to get ships back into the fight faster than it would be to over haul the entire ship. It also allowed for some customization for Captains and their ships. It also lead to a reclassification of Starships. Three Primary designations. Cruiser, Escort, Science vessel. Then each was grouped into five or six tiers of ships. Higher the tier more powerful the ship.

There was a large number of designs submitted to The Starfleet corps of Engineers. Starfleet actually turned to Star fleet academy for ideas and inspiration. Academy Students submitted three ship designs. Each ship was to have a similar design and thus interchangeable parts. Most all the other classes came up with very nice designs, Ealkai and his class looked to the Past. And a legend. The Constitution, to be exact the Refit. With it he looked and took on three designs. The Excalibur, With loads of cargo space, ample power to run industrial Replicators. She could be a good supply ship for resupplying colonies and star ships. It also made it an idea ship for Evacuation and Mercy missions.

The Vesper class was inspired by the Excelsior Class. Saucer, secondary, hull and nacelles. Designed as fast and nimble, but with more of a investigation role. Leaning towards a science role.

Then there was the Exeter class. While the other ships where more than able to match a Vorcha class Cruiser. The Exeter, her cutting edge design was all Ealkai's She could out turn and out perform a Vorcha class cruiser. Now the very ship that he had designed, Helped build, and served as Chief Engineering officer was his to command. Refitted, and retrofitted with all the advanced technology they could put into the ship. Now that would give him an advantage over any other ship in the fleet. But the Wolfpack also had detailed information of all the Exeter's upgrades, weak points, strengths, and defenses. As if to simulate information having fallen into hostile hands.

Starfleet Corps of Engineering however had taken the design a step further. And they had managed to design a number of ships into the Classic Constitution Refit. And the Constellation was one of those ships. And full tribute to the Original Constellation, she held the registry, NCC-1017.

Ealkai was allowed to select his command staff. And his crew. He had chosen 600 of the Dragonfire's Finest, two hundred more than the standard 400 needed to man . The Dragonfire herself would return to Sol System, to Utopia Planitia Shipyards where she would be refitted with new State of the art ship armor. The armor was not in question. The Same armor had withstood all sorts of punishing tests. Enhanced Neutronium Alloy Armor.

Ealkai's orders were to take the Constellation to the Gamma Orionis. And once there he would have 12 hours preparation time, before the Wolfpack descended on him. Given that he was operating in an area that was once held by the Borg. Ealkai's ship was not going in unarmed. She had 12 tetryon beam arrays, and four torpedo launchers. A full compliment of 300 Photon torpedoes. 250 Quantum torpedoes, and 50 tricobalt torpedoes. As well as plenty of materials. for repair. He also had a number of mines and space turrets. In the event of a serious complications, an emergency signal of Delta 7 would alert the Wolfpack of serious trouble to end the simulation.

With Ealkai going over the Reports he sat in the command chair of the Constellation and then as he turned it. Ealkai looked down. Putting the report Padd in his lap, held onto the arms and shook his chair some. At that point over Ealkai's right shoulder he looked up at his chief medical officer who asked. "What's wrong?"

Looking up at the Orion woman, he laid his ears back and said. "I miss my old chair." Commander T'Shumeu opened her eyes wider and after looking to the Commander and shrugged as she pulled back. Communication officer Lorix reported that they had permission to get under way. "Set course for the Transwarp Gateway. Open Shipwide."

Lorix told him he was one as The Admiral began to explain. "Some of you are wondering what we are doing on the Constellation. With the attack on Earth Space Dock by the Undine. Starfleet discovered a large number of Undine infiltrators. A large number of Starfleet R&D projects had been compromised. We are participating in a Wargames Scenario. The Constellation has been outfitted with a large number of these Technologies. Chief among them Advanced Transwarp Computer, Ionized Gas sensors, antimatter spread module, enhanced plasma manifolds, impulse capacitance cells, Phaser point defense system, Nadeon Detonators. More importantly, The experimental Red Matter Capacitor. These along with a host of other systems had gone through the eyes of LT Commander E'ggen. The Commander of the Undine forces attacking Earth Space Dock."

Allowing a few moments for the ramification of what he was explaining to set in, he continued. "The War Game Simulation will take place in the Entire Gamma Orionis Sector region, and adjoining Pelia sector. As we all know these regions of space had until recently been controlled by The Borg. Part of the Simulation will involve us performing recon, investigation, and analysis of these regions. As for our attackers. To simulate the compromised technologies. We will be attacked in simulation by The Jamestown, leading the Lakota, the Cloudsdale, and Cherokee. That's Right, The Wolfpack. As a result they will have detailed information of the Constellation and her systems. And they will be hunting us with the intent for simulated destruction. Our goal will be a month's survival, attempting to evade, neutralize them, and survive."

"Once we reach the Gamma Orionis Sector, we will have twelve hours prep time before the simulation begins in earnest. Until then, you all have your duties, and to honor the spirit of this ship, I have updated the Dress code for the duration of this mission. Admiral Sig'ra out."

The Constellation had arrived in the Gamma Orionis sector and after checking in with Battle Group Omega had begun their routine patrol, starting with the Mutara Nebula. The Admiral knew he was being hunted. More so by friends that that fought along side him and knew his tactics well. As a result it was going to be difficult to defeat them. In a one on one battle, he could win against one of them. He was certain of it, the problem was, he was sure that Jack Shepard would not split the fleet up. Which gave him the advantage tactically. But also would allow Ealkai and his ship to hopefully detect their approach. Once they had reached Battle Group Omega, The Admiral ordered an overhaul of the sensors, shields, and weapons.

Managing to adjust the sensor bandwidths and tuning so as to eliminate any possible blind spots. The Shield Emitters were re-modulated, and the frequencies changed. Even the weapon emitters were modified producing a polarizing effect. Allowing it to have a better chance to penetrate shields. All the technology was the advanced Mark XIV's. The Deflector, Impulse Engines, and Shield systems were reverse engineered Borg systems. Such as the Multi-Regenerative Shield array that would help rapidly regenerate the shields. And the Autonomous Regeneration Sequencers that would release and activate repair nanites to repair minor to moderate ship damage. While the System was inspired by The Borg, There was no real Borg Technology in place.

The estimated time to get everything retuned would be 24 hours. Eight hours more of their arrival time. Hopefully the Mutara Nebula would provide them with some cover while the ship finished her retuning. The great cloud of the Mutara Nebula loomed into view as the Constellation approached the Nebula.

"Estimates to nebula penetration 1 minute." Eight of Twelve said as the Admiral hit the ship wide on his chair.

"All hands, To give us the necessary time required to complete our overhaul, I have chosen to enter the Mutara Nebula. We are going in at full speed activating engine batteries, but also the Impulse Capacitance cells. Once they cut out we will be cutting power and drifting mainly with thrusters. The Inertial Dampeners may not be able to handle the transition completely. All hands brace for Impact." Lifting his hand up The Admiral closed his hand slightly and pointed his finger forward signalling to engage. All at once the ship surged forward with incredible speed. The Impulse Capacitance Cells, and the Engine batteries provided incredible speed boost and at full impulse the Ship reached the Mutara nebula in less than ten seconds.

The ship and her crew lurched forward as they were knocked around some. The ship's lights dimmed as the vessel moved through the thick stellar material. Seconds ticked down as the Constellation began to slow down. After the boost from the engine battery finally died. Ealkai gave another signal which made the ship's power and running lights die down. Running at 25% power the Constallation continued on thrusters.

"Status report." and Eight of Twelve reported

"No damage, no reports of injuries. All systems running at 25% power, ETA to full ship wide remodulation. 8 hours."

The Admiral exhaled as he says, "All we can do now is wait. Begin operation Cat and Mouse." At that point The Shuttle bay of the Constitution began to open up and She began to launch her two Delta Class Flyers, Two Peregrine Fighters, and Two Yellowstone Runabouts. They began to move close to the Constellation, moving along the Dorsal port, Dorsal, and Dorsal starboard. Three others began to move into the Ventral areas, and then activated a Holoemitter. This projected an area ahead of the ship shuttles that would displace nebula material as if the Constellation had pushed through it and at that point all the ships began to peel off to various vectors. Slowly increasing the distance between them and the Constellation to twenty thousand meters. The Displaced material would hopefully serve to distract any pursuers. Once the smaller craft had moved into position the Constellation began to move in a preplanned course matching course and speed of the Constellation. Now all Ealkai could do was wait.

USS Jamestown Bridge.

Shepard watched the Constellation move with great speed entering the Mutara Nebula. Tapping the arm of his command chair at the long range visual. He listened to Admiral T'Nae. "It appears your hunch that he would enter the Mutara Nebula proved correct."

"He's going in there to buy time and finish remodulating all the technology on his ship. And I am not going to be foolish enough to follow him in there. Even when the standy by time has expired. It will give him an edge so we can ignore trying to take advantage of blind spots in his sensors, weaknesses in the shields, or developing defenses against the weapons. We'll wait until he comes out of there." Jack Said as he stood up.

Lifting her Eyebrow Admiral T'Nae said, "Captain Shepard, May I remind you that your goal in this simulation is to disable or destroy the Constellation?"

Turning to face the Admiral Shepard said, "I am not about to let him have Sauce for the goose. I know him too well to face him when the odds are even. If I follow him in there, with No visual and no shields. I'll be falling right into a trap. Don't know what it is, but I know him well enough he's laying a trap."

Admiral Tuvok was in the conference aboard the Constellation, as he listened to the Plan from The MACO Commanders. "Alright Our goal will be to try and isolate the ships, which won't be easy. Attempt to jam their communications, then disable their shields. Transport over to the ship in question, Simulate the Disabling of ship wide life support, and assume command of the vessel in question. With the primary target being the Lakota."

Ealkai having served aboard the ship knew of several things that could lead them to taking over the ship. "This boarding action will be the one thing I am sure they won't anticipate. So I am sure I can get a team on board the Lakota with little problem. Just remember, the goal is to take her intact, not disable or to destroy her." At that point something impacted the ship as it made it rock causing everyone to grab hold of the conference table.

"Admiral Sig'ra to the bridge."

Arriving on the Bridge, The Admiral and the command Staff took their position as "Status report."

"There are erratic graviton distortion waves emanating from deeper with in the Nebula." The chief Science officer F'akkale reported. A Second wave hit the Constellation she shuddered from a stronger hit. "Long range sensors are still off line. But I am fairly certain that this disturbance

The Admiral said, "Signal the Shuttles to dock, Time on Repairs?" The Admiral listened to the Chief Engineering officer over the Comm. Her Klingon voice came up as she, "We are still 2 hours away from full operational status."

After the third or four impact the Admiral said, "We will need to solve our problems on the run. Prepare to take us out of here."

After another rock, this one considerable stronger than before The Operations officer said, "All shuttles have docked, Sir, warp engines had just gone offline! With out our shields these Impacts will Tear the Constellation to pieces." at that moment came a Jolt that felt different than the others.

"Sir the graviton Distortions have reversed direction and are pulling us along with them. Visual is clearing up. Shields are coming on line." The Caitian Science officer Yelled.

"On Screen!" Ealkai nearly roared and what he saw made his blood run cold. he could see the debris of a Shattered planet starting to be pulled back together. Asteroids pulling back as they began to swirl and spin forming an accretion disk, the event horizon of a black hole. One word escaped his lips as he said, "Genesis!"

The science officer said, "Sir, I am reading a massive build up a particle energy! It's pulling us toward the event horizon."

"Send a Delta 7 emergency transmission, Plot a course away from the Anomaly full impulse. Activate Engine batteries and the Impulse cells." AS The Constellation rocked and shuddered. He could hear the impulse engines fight and struggle against the growing gravitational eddies that held the ship like an invisible fist. AS his ship shuttered as through his mind he asked, "Can we tie the warp engines into the shields and put a Gravimetic charge through it on an opposite frequency?"

At that point Admiral Tuvok who was now at the Tactical station said, "Two Ships are De-cloaking of Port and Starboard bows. Romulan republic Ar'kif Warbird. Klingon Ning'Tao Bird of prey." The Constellation lurched as Tuvok reported. "They have locked tractor beams onto us." And at that point the Constellation was rocked by a massive lance of energy that struck the Constellation, and then spread to the two ships attempting to rescue, with it disrupted the power systems of all three ships killing their engines. Pulling all three into the Anomaly.

The last anyone saw of the three ships was when the Wolfpack lead by the Jamestown arrived in the area to watch all three ships pulled into the Anomaly as the materials from the remains of the Genesis planet suddenly pulled in, and then exploded outwards producing a blast wave of destruction that impacted the Four excelsior class ships. With Each ship reinforcing the shields of the other three, the blast wave battered and knocked them back and around, but thankfully did not do more damage.

**I want to thank those who have read the story and choose to review it. I do appreciate constructive criticism. Now onto the subject of the Klingon and Romulan Republic Ships. Depending on the setting I have branch off may or may not place them in stories. Depending on how things flow from my mind. For the most part it will be detailing just the adventures of the Constellation. **


End file.
